The MixUp
by coli narago
Summary: Jeds job is threatened by an overlooked law. The truce with the Romans was never official, and he has been labled a traitor. So now Jed has 2 choices: he can break off his friendship with Octavious - or face the charges and the gallows. nonslash. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be updating my others stories right now, but I promise to do that soon! Here is my first Night at the Museum fic!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. :)

Jed: Emma...

Me: Ok, so I don't. Watchya gonna do about it?

Octavius's pov

My arm was beginning to hurt, but I held my sword high nonetheless. The hall of miniatures had cleared of it's nighttime visitors, but there was no way that I was going to risk blowing my cover yet. Still I acted as though I were truly in Rome, as though I was really leading my troops to attack the Huns – and as if I actually had several battalions to do so with. I did all of this, though all I really wish to do was leave this artificial post and meet my good friend Jedediah, who I was unallowed to visit during museum hours dew to our mixed ethnic background.

After long wait, my saving grace came in the form of a crackly voice over the PA system, though it sound more like heavenly angels to my ears. "Alright, guys! The coast is clear, so let's rock this museum!"

My arm dropped from it's war-like stance and I stopped screaming my "pep talk", as Jedediah called it, to my warriors weren't really going to war. "Go and enjoy the night, men!" I gave on last cry as my sword went home to it's sheath with a metallic "shhhiinnggg!!!".

Behind me, the distinct sound of a small engine humming could be heard and I spun around just in time to see Jedediah holler to me. "Come on, Octy!" He used some foolish nickname that the museum residents have given me, though I try not to complain about it, as most people in this day and age do have them. "Let's get this show on the road!" The bright yellow hummer came speeding up to the Roman exhibit, and came to a screeching halt in from of me, causing me to step back for a moment.

"Calm down, Jedediah. I'm coming, I'm coming." Everything aside, though, I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face, watching my friend's fun. Hopping into in car, it took off over the edge of the edge of the exhibit and landed with a large thump and thunderous screeching on the marble floor. "Woah! Jedediah! Slow down! We got WAY too much air there!"

"Don't worry about it, Octavious!" Jedediah laughed. "It's not like we're going to crash again or anything."

"So the lunatic driver says" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I could hear loud and aggressive voices behind me.

"Get out of my way, Johnson!" Smack!

"Your not the boss of me, Richards!" Crash! Thud! Smack!

The hummer spun around on two wheels and pulled to an immediate halt in front of the Old Western exhibit. As Jedediah and I sprinted toward the san dunes, I found myself in the middle of a large scale fist-battle between the majority of my friend's men. What on earth could have caused all of this insane betrayal? Jedediah's men were loyal to him and to each other, and while a fight between men is only nature, nothing in my mind could cause the whole desert camp to turn against each other!

Ahead of me, Jedediah jumped into the middle of two fist-fighting mean and began to pull them apart, yelling orders to ease the fighting at the same time. I followed suit, keeping my mouth shut but still prying the westerners from each other. The way the men were acting was completely unnatural, best friends and even brothers turning on each other.

Eventually, Jedediah just jumped up out of the fray and onto a barrel. "Stop!" He hollered. "Your all acting like little girls in silly argument!" A few of the men backed up. "Anyone who continues fighting will lose this week's pay!"

Then the strangest thing happened.

Half of the men backed away, lining the streets, the other half still chasing them. It looked as if a river had parted, and the inner waters were still lapping up onto the shore.

"Johnson! Bragdon! Browne! O'Donnel! Kane! Deveau!" My friend continued to shout out names, some of which we new to me, though most were the names of men I had heard of, those I understood were those Jedediah had told me were trouble in here little mining town. "You've lost all of this weeks pay! But you have gained something! Some time with me! Will all of you move your asses into into town hall now!" My friend hollered, but the men all kept fighting. All except for one.

He was roughly thirty years old, with brown hair and a full mustache and beard. He was truly ugly guy, unclean and ragged. I didn't know him yet, not even his name, but his first impression wasn't doing much for his image. "Hold it, guys." He put up his hand. "I think we should go talk to him."

I looked up to Jedediah, who had screwed up his face in confusion, but he son composed himself. Glancing at me, I understood his question. Do you know what is going on? He was asking me, wondering if there was anything going on from the back of the crowd. I shook my head just enough to tell him all was alright, though not enough to attract anyone else's attention. Then he hopped from he barrel and walked down the road a bit, keeping his eye on all six of the trouble making men. They walked right into one of the larger buildings, and I assumed it was the Town Hall.

Jed's POV

I marched my rebelious men into a smaller meeting room in the Town Hall and lined them up for a lecture. "What the hell was going on out there?!?!" I bellowed. "What was the cause of the fight? Why were my men turning against each other, and why did you keep fighting when everyone else had already quit? I better get some goddamn answers pretty soon!"

The group of miners was still for a moments, each of them looking like one of the rebellious teenagers I see around nowadays. Some where chewing their tobacco, and some took a swig of whisky from a canteen being passed down the line. Finally, Bragdon stepped forward and looked mw in the the eye.

Octavius's POV

The window was high, and I had to stand on my helmet in order to hear the conversation. "You're no longer in charge, Smith. You can't say one thing that I'll listen to, I don't care who you are."

"This is bullshit. You live and work in this town, Bragdon, and that means you follow my orders."

"Your being taken out of office, and there's nothing you can do about it." My feet began to slip on the metal curve of my helmet, and I had to readjust myself in order to remain upright. Why was Jedediah being removed from his post?

"There's no way in hell I can lose my job. I do it perfectly." Good point.

"But you broke the law. And now you got to move your ass out of town."

"I haven't done nothing wrong and you know it." I had to readjust my footing again, and my fingers were burning from holding on to the very edge of the window sill for so long.

"You've been with the enemy, and on good terms. Your a traitor."

"I haven't been with any enemies. Hell, we don't even have any enemies!"

"The Romans. It's still in the books, you know."

"Were not at war with them anymore."

"But it's still in the books. It's still written down."

"No one has updated those books for years."

"It's still there in black and white. And you can be banished for that." I heard the crack of a man's fist on another's jaw, and Jedediah very distinctly grunting as he made contact with floor." My legs tensed like springs, ready to leap through the open window at any moment.

"Actually, last time I checked," Bragdon's voice droned on sardonicly, "traitors got hanged."

A/N: So, what did you think of that? I hope it was alright, this was my first NaTM fic.


	2. Playing hardball

A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait. I'll pick up the pace soon, don't worry. Well, what will happen to Jed?

I'm also very sorry this is so short.

Octavius's POV

I sprung through the open window into the Town Hall, leaving my metal helmet behind me and most likely dented from the abuse it took just a moment ago. Jedediah was slumped against the wall, holding his jaw with his left hand, blood dripping through his fingers and onto the edge of his pants and the floor.

Helping him to his feet, I pulled his hand from his face and inspecting the wound. It was not deep, though _my _head felt as though it would explode for lack of answers.

"Jedediah, I don't understand what is happening. I don't quite see why so many men want to demote you." My friend was now across he room from me, washing off his chin and jaw of blood in the sink.

"Bragdon's looking for power. He's wanted my position since we were old enough to apply for it. I've known is for years. But he will do anything, honest or otherwise, to get what he wants. And now he's realized I forgot to write down that our exhibits have an alliance in one of the many books it had to be written in, and he's going to milk the opportunity for all it's worth." Snatching a towel from the rack by the sink, Jed wiped of his face and tossed it into the sink in his anger. Or maybe it was frustration. Or perhaps both. It has always been hard to tell when it comes to him.

"This is something I understand well. The Empire has always been bubbling with corruption at every turn. Men burning bridges and friendships, even killing for their own gain."

"That's exactly what he would do, too."

"He will come after you." My concern for Jedediah was plain to see and I knew it, though I didn't bother attempting to conceal it.

"No. He won't. The tension between us has been too high for too long, and everyone would know immediately who did it." Thump! Jed had thrown himself onto one of the many benches hat lined the walls and center of the meeting hall. I followed suit, though I didn't plop down so hard it was at risk of cracking into two solid pieces. "I know one thing for a fact, though. Bragdon's playing hardball and isn't giving up any time soon."

I have insane writer's block right now, so 'm sorry this is so short. Bu any help you could give me would be very greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
